Seen by the Invisible
by FicsFromAnAnbuNin
Summary: She doesn't seem to notice him. One-sided SasuHina.


Seen by the Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Non-Massacre AU

Seen by the Invisible

Sasuke sat in class, quietly listening to his sensei, trying to ignore the stares from the girls. He didn't understand why they all looked at him and he found it annoying because when they harassed him when he wanted to train they were just preventing him from catching up to his nii-san. However, as the class ended, before he left the door quickly to try to beat his fangirls, he cast a glance to a quiet girl who never seemed to bother him. It agitated him slightly though he didn't know why, and he rolled his eyes when he saw her cast a glance at the class clown, Naruto.

As Sasuke walked home, he tried to figure out why the quiet girl with eyes the color of the moon and beautiful indigo hair paid him no attention. If he was a little older, he would have begrudgingly realized that it was jealousy that drove him to care and that he wanted her attention because if he got her attention, he knew it was because she was truly interested in him, not just his looks.

Sasuke walked home and heard Itachi training in the courtyard. He set his academy supplies down next to the door and took off his shoes before heading to Itachi because his nii-san would surely be able to help him. He sat down on the wood porch surrounding the courtyard and watched Itachi, not wanting to interrupt him. All the while he guessed that if he was as cool as his brother then even the Hyūga girl would notice him. When Itachi finished his kunai throwing practice he turned to his brother but Sasuke got embarassed and blushed slightly and decided not to bring up Hinata, opting to just ask his brother if they could train together. Sasuke would eventually realize that it was good that he didn't ask Itachi how to get someone to notice him because it would turn out that figuring it out himself would be crucial to understand Hinata.

Over the next few years, Sasuke focused more on his training and learned to tune out much of he outside world, but he found that his attention was still occasionally caught by Hinata, the way she tried so hard, the times when he would go for a walk at sunset and he would see her training alone at the training grounds, how she put on a smile no matter what was happening around her. He always found himself putting more effort into his jutsus or his target practice when her eyes wandered to him when the class took turns showing off their skills to show their advances. Sasuke tried to block out the shy girl, to solely focus on training and learning, but her silence seemed to ring in his ears louder than any of the words spoken by the other girls.

It was soon graduation day and everyone was assigned a team. Much to his surprise, Hinata shyly walked towards him and he felt his heart beat a little faster but his hopes fell when she stopped in front of Naruto to offer a quiet congratulations before running off in embarassment as Sasuke rolled his eyes then glared daggers at the back of Naruto's head. Luckily for him, everyone assumed he was glaring because of his disdain for Naruto's seemingly lackluster skill compared to his own.

It was a few months later and teams 7 and 8 were on a joint b-rank mission, a teamwork practice mission to further the cooperation among the different teams. Sasuke found himself casting glances in Hinata's direction to make sure she was okay, and he used more complicated jutsus in an attempt to get her to notice him, but the only thing that seemed to get her attention was when Naruto was about to get hit by a dangerous attack and panic and concern crossed her features as she cried out to warn Naruto, but it was too late for Naruto to dodge. However, Sasuke found himself quickly guarding Naruto's back and sloppily defending the attack getting injured in the process as Kurenai took care of the assailant.

Sasuke brushed off Naruto's questions as to why he did it, simply saying that Naruto would need to be more careful or he would just be a difficult teammate to work with. His attention was really focused on the look of relief on Hinata's face because Naruto was safe, but for a few moments she saw a look of concern cross her face as she looked at him before everyone went back to finishing off the enemies.

When the enemies were finally defeated and the two teams headed backed to Konoha to rest up, and in Sasuke's case get patched up a little, he found himself deciding that he would do anything to stop Hinata from looking as frantic and panicked and scared as she had been for Naruto. He smirked slightly to himself as he thought about her finally casting her amazing moonlight colored eyes on him, the look that he had seen despite her activated Byakugan obscuring her eyes and her hair falling messily in front of her further hiding her expression. She had finally noticed him, if only for a moment, not under the best circumstances or for the best reason for him, but it had given him hope. For all he knew maybe she had noticed him before and he hadn't caught it. He felt more hopeful about furthering his relationship with Hinata and the pain from his injuries seemingly disappeared as a much happier feeling filled him that originated in his chest.

AN: I hope this was alright. The prompt seemed to beg more towards one sided love with the possibility for Sasuke to get her attention, so I went with that. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted the prompt. I hope that the fanfic is still somewhat okay.


End file.
